Ask
by Anarchy's Ashes
Summary: Part of Wanderings, Thoughts, Life, Death, Love and Loss. Vincent, Yuffie and a moment in time between two people. Yuffentine oneshot.


444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**Ask**

_DISCLAIMER: Meh. You know how this works._

_Yuffie x Vincent. Yay. Plus Chaos. Yay._

_Chaos is _**bold**_. Just so you know._

_And this is not another version of 'Interview with a Vampire' this actually has something happening in it._

_And I'm putting a quote at the start of this fic! First time for everything._

_Shyness is nice, and shyness can stop you,_

_From doing all the things in life you'd like to._

_Shyness is nice, and shyness can stop you,_

_From doing all the things in life you'd like to._

_So if there's something you'd like to try,_

_If there's something you'd like to try,_

_Ask me I won't say no, how could I?_

_Coyness is nice, and coyness can stop you,_

_From saying all the things in life you'd like to._

_So if there's something you'd like to try,_

_If there's something you'd like to try,_

_Ask me I won't say no, how could I?_

"_Ask" _

_The Smiths_

0&&&

**You know, you'll only know when you ask her.**

_Silence, Demon. I do not need your advice._

**Says who?**

_Says me._

**You're sunk.**

_I beg your pardon?_

**She's rubbing off on you. No doubt about it. You sounded just like her.**

_I did no such thing!_

**Sure, Valentine. Whatever you say. I never knew you could sound juvenile until a moment ago.**

_Juvenile?_

**Sure.**

_What do you care Demon? It is not as if this concerns you_.

**Au contraire, Valentine. I just so happen to live in your head. It is a singularly boring place to be, might I say, and it needs something to liven it up. **

_I will never understand you, Demon. Sometimes you seem to want me dead, and now you're giving me advice? It is most perplexing._

**Only looking out for you Vince old boy. Now get moving before I hurt you.**

_Very well, Demon. I shall._

**Oh, and Valentine?**

_What?_

**Best of luck.**

&&&

"Hey Vinnie, what are you up to?" came the voice that he had grown used to over the past couple of weeks.

"Talking." was the reply.

"Really? I didn't see your mouth moving."

"It is not necessary to move ones mouth to have a conversation, Ms. Kisaragi."

"Yes it is. Otherwise you can't tell what people are saying."

He raised an eyebrow; "I have often found that having conversations with yourself can be most interesting, informing and best of all, you can stop them at any time."

"Really?" she was being sarcastic. "Since it was you who was talking to himself inside his head, I would guess that you were talking to one of you demon thingies. So, which one?"

"I fail to see what is so amusing about me being able to transform into uncontrollable beasts, Ms. Kisaragi."

"I wish you wouldn't call me 'Ms. Kisaragi' Vinnie, my name is Yuffie."

"And my name is Vincent, not Vinnie, Ms Kisaragi. So long as you insist in calling me 'Vinnie', I shall not hesitate to return the favour."

"That's awfully childish," she was about to say more when a sort of strangled sound emitted from Vincent's lips.

"Would everyone stop calling me that?" he muttered, turning to face Yuffie, who had sat down next to him and was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"What, what?"

"You are looking at me rather closely, Ms Kisaragi. Is there something the matter?"

She turned away quickly, her cheeks reddening, and murmured, "No, it's nothing, Vincent. Forget about it."

"As you wish Yuffie."

She looked back at him, smiling a little in thanks. Then, the smile turned into a full-blown smirk as she began to speak again,

"Vincent, you never did answer when I asked you which one of your demons you were speaking to. So I'll ask again, which one?"

"Must I?"

"Yes, unless you want me to torture it out of you."

"You wouldn't succeed Yuffie. Since I am under no particular compulsion to divulge that information I shall not do so."

"Okay, you asked for this Vincent." She smirked evilly at him. "Please, please, please, please, please?" She was, making puppy-dog eyes at him, damn it, and looking at him with such a ridiculous look on her face, that he had to give in. He let out a tiny chuckle, causing a look of shock to flood onto her face, followed closely by one of amazement.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, "I don't believe this! You laughed! I didn't know you could." She would have said more but Vincent cut her off with a look.

"Of course I can laugh, Yuffie. I just choose not to."

"Why?" she was curious now.

"I can never see the point in laughing at trivial things."

"You just did though."

"That wasn't trivial."

"What was it then?"

"Ridiculous."

"Hey, I'm not ridiculous."

"No? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Did you just make a joke, Vincent?" she was incredulous.

"Yes." Was his reply.

"Err, wow. Vincent?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"Can I, um, ask you something?"

"Is it the same question as before?"

"No. Different one."

He shrugged, "Alright."

"Do you, err, like me Vincent?" she was blushing, and looked incredibly embarrassed, her eyes downcast.

**Don't you dare say no, Valentine**, Chaos' voice entered his head. **This is your moment. DO. NOT. FUCK. UP. You hear me?**

Shut up, Demon.

"Yes." It was strange how that three-letter word could change her entire demeanour. She looked up and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. Then she tilted her head down, and looked up at him coyly through her eyelashes.

"Can I ask you something else, Vincent?"

"Ask me, I won't say no, how could I?" When you're looking at me like that, he added mentally.

This was obviously the answer she wanted as she sprang up, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He responded, enjoying every minuet of it.

Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, he could hear Chaos' voice echoing Bravo**, Bravo! Magnifique!**, but he blocked the demon from his thoughts, and concentrated on enjoying himself.

&&&

_Heh. I love writing Chaos. Sorry if Vincent is out of character, but I suppose Chaos isn't adverse to playing with his host._


End file.
